Our Mother
by Heavens-Angel96
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Chipettes' mother  might've looked like? The Chipettes have. And all of them have VERY different ideas.


**Yay! MY FIRST ONESHOT! I'm so excited! Sorry I haven't been updating to the site in a while! Been really busy lately. Packing for Ohio. Having serious writer's block. And yes, I know I'm using every excuse in the book, but hey, at least I have pretty legitimate excuses! Oh, well. Enjoy the story.**

**Our Mother**

"Hey, do you guys know why British people call fries chips?" Theodore asked, inspecting a French fry before dipping it in ketchup.

"We're in a different country," Simon replied, taking a sip of milkshake. "Different places have different names for the same objects."

"What's the difference between a comic book and a graphic novel?" Alvin wondered, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Graphic novels are long books with extended storylines," Simon explained. "Comics are shorter and not as developed."

"Hey, guys," the Chipettes said as they joined the boys at table outside the café.

They greeted the girls back.

After a moment of silence, Eleanor asked, "Hey girls, have you ever wondered what our mother looked like?"

Her siblings stared at her.

Eleanor blushed. "Sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay," Jeanette said thoughtfully. "I kind of wondered what she looked like, too."

"You've never met your mother before?" Theodore asked.

All thee girls shook their heads sadly.

The Chipmunks exchanged glances of remorse.

"I'm sorry," Simon said quietly, staring into his food.

"What're you sorry for?" Brittany spoke. "If she had the nerve to dump us into an orphanage before we've even met them, then they weren't going to be good parents, anyway."

All six of them ate in silence.

"I bet she's really smart," Jeanette broke the pause. "She might've been, like a rocket scientist or an astronaut or something, with intelligent grey eyes and dark brown hair."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Please, Jeanette. That sounds so geeky. She was most likely a glamorous, famous, gorgeously hot blonde with highlights and long hair. She might've been in tons of movies and didn't have the time to take care of three little babies."

Eleanor stirred her sundae. "That might not have been the case. She was probably a professional soccer player that traveled around the world and cooked tons of exotic dishes. She might even be really fun and sweet and liked to play sports…"

"And get all sweaty? Ew!" Brittany said, wrinkling her nose.

"That kind of sounds nice," Theodore sighed, chewing thoughtfully on a fry.

Simon nodded.

"You guys are lucky to have met your mom," Brittany grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, she's nice," Alvin said casually, grabbing some of Theodore's French fries before he could reply. "It was a pretty good thing we have a father figure like Dave, though."

"Yeah, I guess," Jeanette replied. "And we're lucky to have Miss Miller."

The other Chipettes nodded.

"But I hope we have a mom that's pretty," Brittany said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You guys shouldn't have to worry about what she looks like," Simon responded. "You three are beautiful. And you don't need a mother to prove that you're doing fine without her."

Jeanette blushed. "You really think we're beautiful?"

Simon looked down at his burger, but everybody could tell that he was starting to turn red.

"But, Simon, I think that my idea best describes what happened." Brittany said, picked at her salad. "Celebrities almost always leave their children in the care of nannies or orphanage caretakers. We're talking the lineage of superstars, musicians, kings and queens. We could be the long lost children of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie!" Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Great, more kids to add to their collection," Eleanor mumbled, pushing the puddle of sundae away.

Brittany snorted. "Oh, and your Nike-wearing, polyester promoting idea is any better?"

"Yes, it is," Eleanor said, standing over her ominously. "At least my idea isn't selfish, expensive and fake. Kind of like that croc bag you have in your closet."

Brittany's hand rose to her glossy mouth. "You take that back!"

"Even stuffed animals have some dignity, Britt! Kind of makes me wonder if you have any left."

Brittany stood up, glaring at her. "You _really_ don't want to mess with me…"

"I already am…" Eleanor stepped closer to her sister, fists clenched.

"Whoa, girls, let's just calm down…" Jeanette interfered, stepping between them. "We're supposed to be thinking _good_ thoughts about our mother, remember?"

"Stay out of this, Jeanette," Eleanor said, still glowering at her.

Brittany added," And your 'good' thoughts are lame."

Jeanette turned around to raise an eyebrow at her sister. "Excuse me?"

"Who really spends their free time daydreaming about a scientist, anyway?" Brittany commented. "Only nerds who still think Star Wars is still cool after three decades probably think that."

Simon nearly choked on a French fry.

Jeanette gave her a forced smile. "At least I'm not daydreaming about some anorexic that doesn't have her natural hair color anymore."

"Now, now, Jeanette, aren't we supposed to be thinking good thoughts about our mother?" Eleanor mocked.

Jeanette glared at her. "Shut up. And what mother leaves her children to play soccer and eat foods from different places? Do you know how many different diseases there are in different countries?"

"And the nerd speaks," Brittany said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, at least I know I'm not spoiled like you," Jeanette sneered.

"And I know I'm more athletic and active than the both of you," Eleanor giggled, smirking.

"You know what…" Brittany started, but her voice was drowned out by the yelling of all three Chipettes. They continuously argued about their ideas about their possible mother.

The Chipmunks stared at the girls, watching them fight about nothing at all.

"Wow," Theodore said. "They're really going at it."

"Should we stop them?" Simon asked Alvin.

Alvin shook his head. "Let them fight. It's their battle, after all. If they want to argue, let them."

Simon and Theodore nodded in agreement.

After a pause, Alvin spoke up, "So, what's a crepe?"

Theodore beamed. "Oh, a crepe is kind of like a thin pancake, with a filling inside. It's really yummy…"

**It starts random and ends random! Yep, I'm just that good. Okay, I should really get on the next chapter of GEM Girlz now. Adios!**


End file.
